


A Few Miles Back

by Annie_Eliza



Series: Intersect Universe [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adoption, Dogs, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, pre-Intersect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett Honeycutt never thought having kids was in the cards for him. So when Drew brings it up, genuinely and honestly, his response isn't an immediate yes or no.</p><p>A post-canon but pre-Intersect tale on how Emmett and Drew come to terms with their worries and concerns in order to start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Miles Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichapter story set in the Intersect Universe that revolves around Emmett and Drew's journey. It should be about 5 chapters long. Catching up with Intersect is semi-recommended but not necessary.

The first time Drew asks out loud is on a warm spring night in 2013. 

 

It starts out with a simple dinner with friends. Scott and Reina, to be specific. Scott is an old teammate of Drew’s. Previously in Pittsburgh, they recently moved to Manhattan after Scott retired from the NFL to be closer to Reina’s family. Emmett likes Scott. He seems to accept them and never acts weird about Drew being gay, unlike a few of the other teammates. Scott treats Drew just the same, jokes around with him, and pokes fun from time to time over silly things. Emmett has no problem with Scott.

 

He just has an issue with the ideas Scott puts into Drew’s head every once in awhile.

 

“I still have a few good years left in me,” Drew tells Scott, playfully defending himself as he takes a swig of his beer. 

 

“Yeah, congrats on making it to the 40 and Over Club,” Scott says, raising his bottle in salute, “I’d do the same but I would still like to be able to use my kneecaps.”

 

“Not quite in the club yet, buddy. But I’m pretty sure my kneecaps are still doing fine.”

 

Emmett holds back a smirk but agrees, “He’s right. He doesn’t turn 40 for another four months. You’re not a year older until the day of. Up until then, grip onto to your soon to be previous age with all of your strength.”

 

Drew gets an ornery and innocent look on his face, “Oh. Like you did when _you_ turned 40 last year.”

 

Emmett huffs, “I aged gracefully.”

 

But Drew shakes his head, “No, hear what he did. I surprised him and took him to Italy for the week of his 40th birthday. The evening of, we go out to eat, go to a bar, and I let him drink as much as he wants which turns out to be way too much and he’s blabbering on every five seconds about how he’s still 39 until 11:47 and that he’ll prove he’s still young and exciting. I laughed him off until the fucker goes outside and jumps into the Grand Canal.”

 

Emmett puts his face in his hands and shakes his head as the rest of the table laughs. It’s almost been two years and Drew still won’t let him live this down.

 

“Mind you, the water is not the cleanest. At all. As in their _feces_ is flushed into there-”

 

“Drew, god. We’re eating,” Reina cringes as she puts down her fork while Scott just laughs.

 

“Anyway, I’m tipsy myself and I’m suddenly under the impression that my partner needs to be saved so I jump in after him, without hesitation.”

 

“Ah yes,” Emmett sighs as he hugs Drew’s arm, “You know, you’d think it would have been when he kissed me on a live news broadcast after coming out or dancing with me at the NFL Honors Banquet that sealed the deal on whether or not Drewsie was irrevocably in love with me. But, above all else, I think it was when he jumped into dirty waters to save his life partner.”

 

Drew stares at him in bewilderment then clears his throat.

 

“But then my foot got caught on some rope,” Drew starts.

 

“And I saved him instead,” Emmett finishes proudly, “I was a lifeguard very briefly when I was 16, you know.”

 

“What made it so brief?” Reina asks.

 

Emmett flicks his wrist, “Oh, this jock hit his head on the floor of the pool and didn’t come up from the surface. I jumped in, dragged him out, performed CPR, and, when he came to, he was all fists and gave me a bloody nose. My boss thought it would be best if I didn’t come back.”

 

Emmett fights back a cringe when the awkward silence takes over the table. Drew clenches his fists at the story. Whether it be in residual secondhand shame or a streak of protectiveness, Emmett doesn’t know. Reina just gives him a sad look while Scott taps his fingers awkwardly on the table then, thankfully, gets the subject back on track.

 

“You know, you’re both lucky that the paparazzi didn’t spot you that night,” Scott points out, “They’ve sort of had it out for you and Emmett since you joined the Giants.”

 

“The media does like a gay couple,” Emmett sighs dramatically.

 

“I don’t think Italy cares about the sordid lives of our football stars,” Drew replies, “They have the IFL but there’s only, what? Twelve teams?”

 

“Still, you got lucky,” Scott points out, “You were in Venice and Venice equals tourists. Tourists can be real problems when they are on vacation and see a familiar face.”

 

“Ah yes,” Drew sighs, “Your visit to a-”

 

“We don’t bring that up,” Scott interrupts with a glance to his wife, “Besides, that was over a decade ago. I was 23 years old and an idiot. I’m a changed man now.”

 

As if on cue, the sounds of crying erupt from the baby monitor.

 

“Someone’s awake,” Reina says as she gets up, “I’ll go get her. Mind gathering the plates, Scott?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Reina leaves the room and Scott takes the empty plates in front of them. 

 

“So how’s life, man?” Drew asks as he turns around in his seat.

 

Scott puts the dishes in the sink before turning to face them.

 

“It’s pretty great,” Scott smiles genuinely.

 

Drew nods, “You don’t have too much time on your hands?”

 

Scott shakes his head, “Babies are a lot of work. I have to give Reina props. She put a lot of work in while I finished up the season. It’s time for me to return the favor. Maybe I’ll get some commentary work or put my degree to use in about a year or so but, as for now, I’ll spend time with my kid. When I got that fucking injury, I took it as a sign.”

 

“You’re getting around much better now,” Emmett mentions, glancing at the man’s knee, “Last time I saw you, you were on crutches.”

 

“I should still be on them,” Scott tells them as he rolls up his pants leg to reveal the brace, “It’s swelling and I know Reina is going to give me shit about it once you two leave.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to act like you are in tip top shape for us!” Emmett frets as he stands up and ushers Scott back to his seat, “You sit your cute behind down and catch up with Drew. I’ll rinse off the dishes and load the washer. You just rest.”

 

“Anyone tell ever tell you that you’re bossy?” Scott grumbles.

 

Drew shakes his head, “It’s just easier to do what he says. Humor him. He likes to take care of people.”

 

“Wouldn’t want your wife to get bored,” Scott smirks.

 

Emmett turns around to swat Scott with a dish towel, “I’ll have you know that I’m more manly than you are. More manly than both of you combined.”

 

“Really?” Scott comments dubiously, eyebrows raised, “How so?”

 

“Only a real man would have the bravery to pull off this gorgeous floral top,” Emmett states the obvious as he walks back to the sink.

 

“You got us,” Drew answers as he rolls his eyes before diving into football chat.

 

Emmett hums a little tune as he rinses off the plates, only semi-listening to the stats and names Drew and Scott are throwing out and that’s how it stays until the sounds of a gurgling baby enter the room.

 

“Lydia wants to see her Daddy,” Reina tells Scott as she starts to hand over the baby.

 

Just as Scott starts to get up and take her, Lydia starts reaching out in another direction, smiling and cooing away.

 

“Seriously?” Scott says as he puts his hands down, “That’s how it’s going to be?”

 

Lydia lets out a cackle but keeps reaching for Drew in insistence.

 

“I guess she wants her Uncle Drew,” Reina shrugs as she lets Lydia go to Drew.

 

Drew looks surprised once the little girl is in his arms, “Since when am I Uncle Drew?”

 

“Since now,” Reina tells him, nodding down at her happy daughter, “She doesn’t take to just anyone. She’s afraid of my own mother.”

 

Emmett watches Drew closely as his partner looks down at the baby and starts to smile. And it’s such a genuine one, big and bright and happy. Open. It’s hard to get Drew to smile like that. Emmett managed to, when it was just the two of them and Drew was feeling particularly affectionate or enamored. But his partner has always been so guarded and has probably been this way since he was a kid. From trying to be a decent fiance to Sierra to keeping up appearances around some of his teammates all the way back to growing up with a tough as nails and homophobic father, Drew didn’t have anyone to really open up to until fate intervened and Emmett got fucked by the man on his cold hard floor. 

 

And, god, it had taken so long to get Drew to pull his head out of his ass and two more years for them to become a couple for good. Even after Drew came to his door almost six years ago, soaked in the rain as if they were stuck in a 90’s romance film, the guy still has times where he withdraws. Whether it be when something was bothering him and he wouldn’t tell Emmett what that something was or in public when Emmett wasn’t sure why Drew let go of his hand, Drew Boyd definitely has his moments where he doesn’t smile or covers up what he’s feeling. Luckily, those moments were coming further between and were almost rare now. Emmett felt blessed that he got to see that real smile more often. 

 

He just hadn’t expected Drew to get it while cooing over a baby.

 

Lydia sits in Drew’s lap and stares up at him with a big goofy grin, gurgling nonsense to the man as Drew goes, “Is that right? Well, that’s fascinating. Tell me more about it.”

 

Emmett can’t describe what he himself feels in that moment. It’s a myriad of things. Tenderness, shock, love, awe, and maybe a little bit of fear? He doesn’t know what that combo would be called but it goes straight to his heart. 

 

“Hey, you’re good with her,” Reina points out, smiling, “She is already taken with you.”

 

“She’s a sweetheart,” Drew comments as he bounces the girl on his lap.

 

“Yeah, you’re a natural,” Scott admits, “When are you two going to have one?”

 

Drew goes silent and Emmett feels himself freeze as he senses Drew’s stare to focus on him. Why is Drew looking at him for that answer? How is Emmett supposed to know?

 

“We...We haven’t decided yet,” Drew finally answers, uncertain, as his eyes stay glued on Emmett’s form.

 

“Don’t doddle around for too long,” Reina tells him as she picks Lydia back up, “Lydia needs a playmate. You want to hold her, Emmett?”

 

“Oh, I uh-”

 

Emmett finds his arms filled with a six-month-old baby. He hasn’t held a baby...well, since a few weeks ago and Eric handed Lily over to him for a bit but he only got to see her a few times a year and she is almost two anyway. And it isn’t like he had tons of experience! He used to hold his younger brother for the odd posed photo but Dwayne is less than four years younger than him so that hadn’t lasted long, especially when Dwayne became a full-fledged hellion, even at a young age. And okay, he had also held Gus from time to time as well as JR but that had been years ago. Those two are growing up now. He barely knows anything about this. This baby was still so little. On the one hand, she can hold her own head up so he doesn’t have to worry about accidentally breaking her neck. But on the other hand, she’s a squirmer so one wrong move and she could go to the floor. What if-

 

“She’s adorable, isn’t she?” Drew says softly, suddenly right next to him. 

 

Emmett glances at Reina and Scott, only to realize they are off in their own conversation.

 

“She’s a doll baby,” Emmett agrees, forcing the nerves out of his voice.

 

Lydia stares at him with big hazel eyes as she blows a spit bubble before laughing when it pops.

 

“She’s a ham too,” Emmett has to laugh, relaxing a little bit as he tickles her cheek.

 

“We could...we could maybe have one someday, you know,” Drew mumbles, scratching the back of his head. 

 

Emmett almost gets whiplash when he turns his neck to stare at Drew. Emmett has always had his moments of density, but he really hadn’t been expecting that. 

 

“Uh-”

 

“You boys go on and sit in the garden with Scott,” Reina tells them as she extracts Lydia from Emmett’s grip, “Go drink a few beers and shoot the shit.”

 

“Yes, because you know how I am, always shooting the shit,” Emmett answers, rolling his eyes, “But, sweetie, are you sure you don’t need help with-”

 

“You’re coming up with us, Honeycutt. Time to start hanging with the boys,” Scott says authoritatively as he claps Emmett’s shoulder with a little too much force, “Come on.”

 

Scott leads the way to the fancy elevator that leads up to the private rooftop garden and, even now when Emmett has a beautiful home with a beautiful man, he can’t help but be impressed by things he never dreamed of having just a handful of years before. Well, he and Drew don’t have an elevator. Sometimes it would be nice with a four-story home but with its beautiful stone exterior and it’s interior decor, somehow perfectly balanced with Drew’s taste and his own, it suited him just fine. It’s just a splendid and spacious place and the realtor had mentioned it was the perfect place to raise a family when they bought it-

 

“Emmett,” Scott says pointedly from outside the elevator, “Does he always go off into a trance?”

 

“More often than you’d think,” Drew answers after thinking about it for a second.

 

Emmett shakes himself out of his thoughts and steps out onto the roof. The night air is surprisingly warm for March but there’s a pleasant breeze and, with them being so high up, Emmett does wish he brought his jacket. But he sticks it out and listens to Drew and Scott speak about their time in Pittsburgh and, yes, there’s a lot of football talk. But Emmett does know more than people initially believe. His older brothers played in high school and of course he learned loads because of Drewsie. But his Drew, the sweetheart that he is, does manage to change the subject to Emmett’s business. He can’t help but preen at the pride Drew shows as he talks about the success Honeycutt Event Planning has had in New York and New Jersey. Emmett’s pretty proud of it himself.

 

They are up there for almost two hours and, as they get tipsier, the subjects vary from sports to event planning to Lydia to vacation plans. After a while, Scott seems to be getting tired and Emmett has to admit he is as well. Reina sees them out with a warm smile and the trip back to Hoboken is uneventful. 

 

When they get home, it’s a different story.

 

It starts out lovely. Drew immediately grabs him and kisses him as soon as they walk through the door. They don’t even make it upstairs. Drew picks him up, like the show-off he is, takes him into the living room, and bends him over the couch. Emmett can barely catch his breath as Drew yanks down both of their jeans and thrusts into him, steadily down to the hilt. 

 

“Drew, please!” Emmett pants as he tries to push back onto Drew’s cock. The whole experience is fast and dirty and Emmett loves it. Not making it to the bedroom is something that happens pretty frequently because, if there’s one thing Emmett and Drew have in common, it’s the love of a good and hard fuck.

 

But when Drew finishes, wipes Emmett clean, and leads him by the hand up to their bedroom, his partner shows him something slower and more loving but just as nice. Emmett hadn’t expected it but it isn’t like this is the first time Drew had made love to him. They had their tender moments just enough for Emmett to know that they really loved each other.

 

“That was great,” Emmett sighs as Drew lies back down beside of him, “Twice in an hour and varied to boot.”

 

Drews huffs out a laugh before propping his head up with his arm, “Did you have a preference?”

 

Emmett glances at him, “What, between downstairs and up here?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Emmett thinks on it, “No. I like you keeping me on my toes.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Drew smirks, “You...You bring a lot of interesting and adventurous moments to my life.”

 

Emmett feels himself inexplicably blush, “Aw, Drewsie.”

 

Emmett gives him a quick peck on the lips before putting his head on Drew’s shoulder. 

 

“So what’s our next adventure? Paris? Nepal? The laundry room?”

 

“I mentioned a potential adventure back at Scott’s and all you said was ‘Uh,’” Drew informs him.

 

Emmett is silent a few seconds, trying to recall what exactly Drew is talking about-

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

“Oh,” Emmett says out loud, quickly sitting up to look down at Drew, “You mean...you mean-”

 

“Yeah. I mean.”

 

Emmett rolls his eyes at his mocking partner before growing serious.

 

“...Drew-”

 

“Just hear me out,” Drew interrupts, sitting up as well to hold onto Emmett’s arm and lean close, “We’re...we’re good together. Two people couldn’t be more different but somehow it makes us work. When I was younger, I dreamed of having the wife and the kids and the nice house-”

 

“Well, you have one out of three,” Emmett tells him with a hint of bitter sarcasm.

 

Drew gives him a look, “That’s not what I meant.”

 

Drew takes a breath and Emmett waits patiently for the man to continue talking. It takes him about thirty seconds but, as if he’s having to force himself to speak, Drew continues.

 

“When I was with Sierra...I thought I was going to have those things. I thought I would have the pretty wife and the kids and we already lived in the nice house. And you know I cared about Sierra. I always will. But...the reason I got with her in the first place, the reason I always wanted those things? That was because I was taught to aim for that. That’s what every red blooded male should want and I didn’t want to stand out.”

 

Emmett tsks and gives him a shrug, “But now you do. So what now?”

 

Drew stares at him, “What changed is that I am with someone who I love. Who loves me. Who knows me better than anyone and accepts me for who I am. That was something I never really had. I feel better than I have in years and it’s because of you. I’m a better person because of you.”

 

Emmett bites his lip, sniffles, and cradles Drew’s face in his hands, “Drew...thank you. You are going to regret saying all of those heartfelt things in the morning once all of the alcohol is out of your system but you can’t take it back.”

 

Drew holds back a laugh, “I’m not drunk, Emmett.”

 

Emmett’s hands drop in shock, “Really?”

 

“Really,” Drew tells him as he takes Emmett’s hands, “Look...what I’m trying to say is...I want similar things that I wanted before. But I don’t want them because that is what people see as normal. Instead of wanting a certain future just because it’s what I am supposed to want, I get to actually figure out what it is that will make me, make _us_ , even happier.” 

 

Drew takes a deep breath and finally says what this has all been leading up to.

 

“I have you. We have the house. We’re stable. We get along. We’re in love. We’re happy. I can’t think of a better place to raise a kid.”

 

Emmett’s eyes widen as he stares at Drew who, god...he looks so hopeful and open right now. That isn’t a look he sees on Drew much either. He wants to make him happy. He wants to tell him he wants the same things, unquestionably. 

 

But that’s not what happens.

 

“I don’t know,” Emmett tells him softly as he gently pulls his hands away, “We...We never really talked about something like this. Not really.”

 

“I have tried to hint to it before,” Drew shrugs, “It just seems to go over your head. Or you dodge it.”

 

Emmett flushes, a little offended, “Well, I have hinted that we should get a dog and you manage to dodge that conversation as well. Why do you want to take care of a baby if you aren’t even willing to take care of a pet?”

 

Drew scoffs and puts his head into his hands, “Good lord, Emmett! A dog and a child aren’t the same thing!”

 

“I know that!” Emmett retorts, “But I picked up my life for you to come here. Now most of our friends are your friends. And don’t get me wrong, I like most of them and don’t regret it at all. I really don’t. But I don’t travel as much for work as you do and when you’re gone I get lonely so I thought a pet would be nice to have but I don’t know if I can raise a kid even if you were here all of the time. I doubt I am suited to be a dad at all. Jesus, just look at me! I know I wouldn’t be a good father!”

 

He doesn’t know how it all comes out the way that it does. Emmett’s been known to ramble but even this is a bit extreme for him.

 

He tries to catch his breath as he gets up from the bed to go into their bathroom, just to get his bearings. He doesn’t even want to glance at himself in the mirror as he bends over the sink and focuses on inhaling and exhaling. 

 

“Emmett?”

 

Emmett turns to look at the closed door and his heart twinges in guilt.

 

“Emmett, please. Open the door,” Drew requests softly with a couple accompanying knocks.

 

With a sigh, Emmett turns the handle and lets the door creak open. Drew steps in, puts his arms around Emmett’s bare middle, and kisses his shoulder a few times.

 

“I’m sorry you’ve been feeling overwhelmed,” Drew tells him in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, “I didn’t know. If I had, I wouldn’t have laid the topic out there like that.”

 

Emmett bites his lip and looks down, “It’s not...it’s not your fault. I blew up and took it out on you. You were right to tell me what you might want and see if I want the same things. That’s what partners do, right?”

 

“Yeah. That’s what they do,” Drew tells him. 

 

They stand there in silence for a few moments, just listening to the other breathe. Emmett doesn’t really know what to expect from here. He puts his hands over Drew’s, keeps him as close as he can get him, and waits for Drew to speak first because, in a rare moment of his own, Emmett doesn’t have the words to express what he wants to say.

 

“Why did you say you wouldn’t be a good father?” Drew asks him finally.

 

“I don’t know,” Emmett whispers.

 

Drew sighs and turns him around to look at him.

 

“I thought I was the one who is supposed to not understand feelings, even my own.”

 

Emmett smiles sweetly, “You still are.”

 

Emmett expects a growl or a light playful shove but he doesn’t get any of that. Drew just bites back a smile before taking Emmett’s hand to drag him back into the bedroom. Before he knows it, he’s sitting down next to Drew on the edge of the bed. Drew’s not coaxing him to talk or whispering gentle encouragements into his ear. If he was, then Emmett would probably think Drew was possessed. So really, it’s all for the best that Drew doesn’t know what to say either.

 

But it does come down to Emmett to explain himself. 

 

“I don’t...I don’t think a kid would be...I don’t know, _happy_ to have a father like me,” Emmett explains, as he searches for the words. 

 

“Why not?”

 

Emmett gives Drew a look. One that says, _“Are you kidding me?”_ Because, really, Drew should know.

 

But, as Emmett keeps waiting for his partner’s face to flood with realization, he realizes that Drew doesn’t get it.

 

“What would you have done,” Emmett starts softly, “If your father hadn’t been a gruff, conservative, football loving ‘puff my chest out and hear me roar’ type of man-”

 

“Really? That’s how you see my father?” Drew asks, cutting in.

 

“Yes,” Emmett answers honestly, “And instead you had a father that appreciated floral arrangements, flamboyancy, Bette Davis, and baking?”

 

Drew bites his lip, “Well, my dad can’t cook for shit so I’m sure I would have welcomed that aspect.”

 

“Drew.”

 

“I don’t know, Emmett,” Drew sighs, throwing up his hands, “I didn’t have that growing up. I had one parent, no siblings, and that was just the way it was. I had my dad and he had me. I can’t just go in and replace him with you. That’s sort of gross.”

 

Emmett mouth goes into a thin line. If Drew can’t even entertain the notion for him-

 

“But if I had to imagine this alternate universe,” Drew finally says, “A place where I had a father who wasn’t as...stereotypically masculine but also a man who supported what I wanted to do. Accepted me for who I was. Someone who didn’t teach me that being gay is wrong and disgusting before I could even figure out that I liked guys...I don’t know. I might have been better off in some ways. Maybe I wouldn’t have hid it for so long. Wouldn’t have felt sick when I thought about what I was hiding. Maybe I would have found you sooner and stayed with you, rather than wasting time.”

 

Emmett smiles a little and runs his and through Drew’s hair. 

 

“But there's also the possibility that we would have never met at all.”

 

Drew puts his right hand on top of Emmett’s and brings his partner’s hand to his lips to briefly kiss his knuckles, “I’m just glad I have you now.”

 

And while that melts Emmett, it truly does, he can't help but still feel so conflicted. 

 

“I don’t know, Drew. I...I need to think about it. While it’s great that you have that confidence in me, I don’t know if I have that kind of confidence in myself.”

 

Drew bites his lip, “I hope you pull your head out of your ass then. Because you’re one of the most confident people I know.”

 

Pressing his forehead against his lover's, Emmett sighs.

 

“I try to be. But even I have been known to feel like I'm not up to par from time to time.”

 

Emmett can’t help but let out a moan when Drew pulls him in for an intense kiss, taking his breath away in the process. 

 

“You are ‘up to par’ right now,” Drew comments as he starts to stroke Emmett’s hardening cock, “Lie back.”

 

The subject is put to rest for the night but still lingers thick in the air, amongst the scent of sex and the feeling of tenderness Emmett always experiences when he watches Drew sleep. And, while Drew doesn't bring it up for the next few days, Emmett’s mind still wanders to the words that had been said as he plans events, has his morning runs with Drew, makes dinner for the two of them. It's not that he's put off by the idea. In fact, the idea of having a little baby with the man he truly believes is the love of his life makes his pulse quicken and his heart fill with something similar to love. It's surprising but that's what he feels. 

 

It's just that this has never been a possibility for him as long as he can remember. He always just assumed he wouldn't have kids. He never let himself daydream about starting a family because he thought it wasn't in the cards for him. That a child deserves better than him. 

 

But Drew doesn't bring it up. Not once. 

 

But it does make Emmett suspicious when he wakes up the next Saturday morning with something _wet_ stroking his face. 

 

Emmett groans, swats at his face, and opens his eyes to see a tan and chocolate colored wrinkled face staring down at him happily before licking him once more. 

 

Emmett sits up suddenly, stares at the puppy completely bewildered, and looks around the room for Drew. 

 

“Drew?” Emmett calls out, “DREW?” 

 

“What?” Drew asks, walking out of the bathroom.

 

Emmett gives him a strange look, looks back over at the dog, who is now playing tug of war with the blankets, and turns to stare back at Drew. 

 

“No, girl,” Drew scolds as he de-tangles the puppy from the comforter and stands her on her feet, making her just wag her tail and sit down as she looks at Drew adoringly.

 

“Who-What,” Emmett sputters as the puppy pounces into his arms, “...Huh?”

 

“I figured it was only a matter of time until you went out and got us a dog. And, knowing you, you would have gotten some yappy Pomeranian to dress up in frilly dresses,” Drew shrugs as he sits down on the bed, “So I beat you to the punch. And I know you well enough that you won’t take her back anyway.”

 

“But what about compromise?” Emmett tries to point out but ends up cooing it at the puppy.

 

Drew smirks, “I am compromising.”

 

Emmett gives the man a look, “Drew, while I appreciate you surprising me with this _darling precious girl_ , I need more time to sort out my thoughts on the whole-”

 

“I’m _not_ talking about that,” Drew interrupts softly, “While your ridiculous ramble made me realize I needed to listen to you better, especially when I’ll be so busy in the fall, I wouldn’t try to bribe you into saying yes by getting an 8 week old Bullmastiff puppy.”

 

Emmett sighs and cuddles the puppy into his chest, “Then what’s the compromise?”

 

Drew smiles sweetly, “You get to name her...something acceptable.”

 

“So I guess Lana Turner is off the list?” Emmett mumbles morosely.

 

“Emmett.”

 

Emmett rolls his eyes and picks the puppy up, surprised that she has to be almost 20 pounds already. He stares into her eyes, bites back a grin when she starts licking the air as if she wants to give him more kisses, and makes a decision.

 

“Stella,” Emmett finally answers. And it fits. Stella wags her tail at the name and it just _works_.

 

“Stella, huh?” Drew comments, reaching over to pat her on the head, “Let me guess: A Streetcar Named Desire?”

 

“Yes,” Emmett sighs with happiness, “Oh, Drew. You _do_ remember the movies I make you watch.”

 

“That one wasn’t bad,” Drew admits, “Brando’s fucking hot.”

 

“It’s one of the few things Brian and I have in common, our immense appreciation for dear Marlon,” Emmett smiles.

 

He looks down at the puppy again and feels Drew’s eyes boring into him again. Turning to him, Emmett presses a kiss onto Drew’s lips and brushes his nose against his.

 

“Thank you,” Emmett tells him softly, “She’s perfect. Even if she won’t fit in my purse. God, Drew. She’s going to be huge.”

 

“Bullmastiffs are supposed to be loyal, calm, reliable, courageous, loving, and protective,” Drew informs him, seemingly proud with his choice.

 

“Okay, Mr. Google,” Emmett snorts.

 

“The way I see it,” Drew ignores, “Someone needs to protect you whenever I have to leave the area for a game,” Drew reasons, “...And protect anyone else who might live here in the future.”

 

Emmett gazes at him for a few moments, “You’re serious about this.”

 

Drew says nothing and gets up off the bed and goes to find another shirt. 

 

“We don’t need to have a serious conversation about it right now,” Drew eventually replies, “Let’s just enjoy the dog and you can take your time to think about it. I’ll accept whatever answer you give me but just...just make sure to think of the good. Okay?”

 

Emmett nods his head slowly, strangely feeling a little emotional over how much this idea has seemed to grow on Drew. He hasn’t seen Drew actually want something, and to want something that would be a huge responsibility on top of that. When he met Drew, the man practically had it all. 

 

Except actual the kind of happiness that actually counts.

 

But he just tells Drew “okay” before following his partner out of their bedroom with Stella in his arms. They go outside and play in the backyard with her. She loves it and goes crazy over the tennis ball and the squeaky rubber chicken Drew picked up, along with many other things, at a petstore. While their yard isn’t huge, it’s probably the biggest residential yard in Hoboken and definitely causes envy throughout the neighborhood. Often their neighbor, Carly, says that she wishes she had the money their property is worth, just so her son could have a yard to play in like theirs.

 

And that makes Emmett stand there for a second. As he stands there, he watches Drew play with Stella and he can’t help imagine a little girl with the cutest dress playing with them. 

 

The thought of it makes him want to beam. Even when Drew gets exasperated by his daydreaming and throws a tennis ball right at his chest, it doesn’t manage to quell the feeling inside of him.


End file.
